


Tainted Fingertips

by MagicalMajestys



Series: Medieval AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMajestys/pseuds/MagicalMajestys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hands tainted with colours of the soul are the same as those whose hands have been painted with the blood of another.</i><br/>In a world of magic and seniority two kingdoms lie across from each other, separated by two large walls marking their defence. But one day humanity received a grim reminder that they lived in fear of the titans- giant monsters revived from spirits or very powerful creatures that many called “shifters.”</p><p>Legend has it that these shifters lived outside of the walls, hiding away and creating lives of their own but once these walls come crashing down all is lost and trust is scarcer than it had ever been before…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snakeskin- Annie Leonhardt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, welcome to the medieval au!
> 
> For those new to this au this is a project created by my friend Kathi and I on tumblr so for the official blog [click here](http://snkmedievalau.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The blog provides a map for the story, inside information and illustrations for every chapter so if you want a better idea of what's going on go check it out.
> 
> [This project is also multiship so almost every pairing will be added at one point]

Legend has it that these walls were created to keep out monsters and creatures of the unknown but then again no one around here has come across anything like that themselves. Only those who have seen it with their own eyes would swear to believe a tall tale created by the ones who want to control us. But that’s just what it was. An embodiment of fear.

I feared once. For my life and someone else’s. They say that some bonds are too strong to be broken or too pure to be tarnished and torn apart until nothing is left but the aching memories you kept behind. But maybe that was just me.  
I was always more of a thinker than a speaker- maybe that’s how I ended up here in the first place. Selling bullshit potions to shady characters I meet in alleys and on the high street. It paid well enough but it wasn't always the greatest place to socialise with townsfolk.

“Are you going to buy something or just stand around all day? I've got other customers to serve.”

The small alleyway was always crowded around noon so the usual sales increase did not go unnoticed by those whose stalls were set up almost every other day. And with that information alone those types of customers that always lingered around stalls for too long were the common dealer’s natural enemy- mine especially as the man in question did not fail to scare off any other potential buyers and that in itself was a real pain in the ass.

I tapped my pale fingers on the wood counter of my stall until said customer snorted and finally looked up at me, his lips pulling up into a Cheshire-like grin as he examined my nonchalant expression with a smugness that merely made me raise my eyebrows in disgust.

“Well?” I sighed impatiently. Honestly, the people around here are something else. Arrogant assholes like this guy are something I've gotten pretty used to while doing business around this part of town but there was no way that I was currently in the mood to take any of that shit.

“I'm looking, I'm looking,” he hummed cheerily despite his sly but not unseen attempts at narrowly avoiding my glare, “My guy down at the church told me you got the goods I need.”

“And what is it that you need? You’re not going to find any of that cheap herb shit here,” I said, turning away from him to sort through the hardwood chest beside me. It wasn't a complete lie in itself. Herbs were hard to come by these days but they could be easily replaced when creating a potion- it wasn't exactly something you just handed out to anybody.

“Medicine.”

“Medicine, huh?” Well that was a new one.

It wasn't a common request from middle-classmen or so as far as I could tell and it wasn't as if we were at all well acquainted either. He most likely worked under the king, an inspection regarding illegal activity wasn't unheard of around these parts but we could all be so easily shut down if there were others on duty. It was strange enough seeing a knight buying from a dealer in the first place but even stranger was the fact that his armour looked new and undamaged but his face remained uncovered and unscathed. Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to wonder around the black market with all his features on full display?

“You aren't a guard are you?” I asked cautiously, tightening my grip on the dagger fixed into a small piece of fabric inside my cloak. It wasn't much but if he tried anything I was sure it was sharp enough to hit something vital, “‘Cause like I said before, I'm not particularly into dealing drugs.”

“I just want the medicine.”

His lips twitched into a smirk as I dropped my guard, slipping the knife back into place, “Any particular reason why?”

“My friend’s got the flu. Real bad,” he said, glancing around the alleyway before leaning across the counter, careful to prevent his bulky frame from knocking into the vials displayed on the table, “What’cha got for me?”

“Symptoms?”

“Fever, coughing, and I'm pretty sure he threw up his lunch earlier today.”

“I got something but you sure it’s the flu?”

“Didn't know you were a doctor.”

“I'm not,” I spat back, reaching back into the chest again to pull out a small vial full of thick clear liquid before placing it on the table in front of him, “Just a dealer.”

He nodded and picked it up delicately, placing it between his coarse fingertips, “How much?”

“Well, how much you got?” I deadpanned.

He sighed and dug his other hand into the fabric of his armour before pulling out a small sack and placing it on the counter. I raised my eyebrows at the offer and snatched it away from him without hesitation to which he let out a dry chuckle.

“How generous. You know you’re going to have to come back for more, right?” I said humourlessly, “That stuff isn't some one sip witchcraft crap, you need a dose every other day.”

“But doesn't that cover it,” he pushed himself away from the counter, rocking back on his heels for a while until the tension between us became somehow even more awkward, “You sure don’t play around-”

“I suppose it‘ll do,” I hissed, looking up at the man from beneath my hood and internally wishing him a more than painful respite after all that time he’d lost me over one measly vial.

He let out another short but haughty laugh in regard to my sullen expression and backtracked down the alleyway, waving after me as if I didn't just voice my irritation. That’s right, Annie, this is why you hate humans- they are so incomprehensibly idiotic that they don’t even know it themselves.

\---

“Can you not see that I want to be by myself or is your skull too thick to get the message across.”

“You just look a bit lonely as all. I thought you could use some company.”

“You know I don’t want you anywhere near me, right?”

“Ouch, that was a bit harsh.”

No matter how many times I sighed or rolled my eyes this guy just wouldn't quit it, “You've got your medicine, now go.”

He shook his head and laughed at my stern expression as he often did despite my outright rejection to any sort of bond or companionship he was offering. I couldn't say I completely hated his company day after day but there was definitely no way I could straight up tolerate it. Especially when he called me unsociable and awkward whenever we actually did speak.

“You know it wouldn't kill you to be more polite,” he said, leaning across the counter with that infamous grin of his plastered back onto his face when he realized that I was ignoring him, “I'm serious you know. I don’t even know your name.”

He let out a loud sigh after another full minute of silence and picked up an empty vial, fiddling it between his large fingers before cracking his back and holding out his hand.

“Reiner Braun, nice to meet you.”

I continued to stare at the counter for a few more seconds before extending my hand to meet his firm grip, “Annie.”

“Not even a last name? You’re pretty secretive, aren't ya, Annie?”

“Didn't think it was any of your business.”

He shrugged in response, “This place is kind of empty today, you must get pretty bored hanging about here.”

Once more I ignored the statement (perhaps it was becoming a habit) and went back to rummaging through the fragile glass vials encased in the a couple of wooden boxes I’d hidden under the counter.

“Pretty shifty if you ask me,” he continued, “But say, my buddy’s fixing up pretty good thanks to that stuff you've been giving me. I kind of owe you one.”

“You already paid me.”

“Yeah but if you’re ever in need of some fancy smancy, state of the art weapon be sure to pop into our shop sometime. Down in the town square. ‘Could give you one hell of a deal.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” I said, slamming the lid down on the box, “Not interested.”

“Consider it,” he grinned, faltering for a second before continuing, “Oh and you know you've got your-”

“I already said no,” I snapped stepping forward and feeling the sharp tug of my cloak caught in the box underneath the counter, pulling it off from around my neck to reveal the raw red skin around my shoulders.

“Shit,” I hissed, quickly bending over to pull it out before I felt a firm tug from the other side of me, “Hey, I can do it myself, I'm not an-”

I froze halfway through my statement at the knowing look that was slowly starting to spread across his face at the sight of my exposed neck. The moment dragged on longer as neither of us spoke and soon I could feel a sudden heat burning inside of my stomach, subsequently I wanted to lean over and puke my guts out right on the spot.

Fear was not something I came by often but when I did happen to come across it there was never any resolve.

“Here,” he said, passing me back the cloak, “It has a small rip in it but I'm sure you can patch it up.”

I swung the long piece of fabric back over my shoulders, blinking up at him though his expression somehow remained the same as it usually had whenever we spoke. Teasing and arrogant but never at all intimidating.

“T-thanks,” shit now I could barely even open my mouth to speak. Why isn't he saying anything!? He should be running, screaming in fear. Anything considered normal!

“I've gotta run, I don’t think I can leave the shop alone for too long with Bertl’s condition and all. I'll see you around, Annie!”

He jogged back through the alleyway, waving at me like he hadn't seen it, like nothing had happened. It had happened, hadn't it? 

I stared back at him, expression still impassive. My mind couldn't be playing tricks on me. Had he not heard? I’m not normal- I should be feared.

I’m a monster.

\---

Sleep hadn't come easily to me that night. 

I could've been right about my first assumption, he could have easily gone back to the king and told him about me and where I was and what I was doing. Unauthorized magic, illegal dealing, my entire existence. All of it was unethical.

So it surprised me to see him coming back a few days later with no one following in his tracks ready to arrest me and lock me up until I was given an official execution date.

“So my buddy Bertholdt is doing pretty good now thanks to you,” he said, a wide grin forming on his lips as he spoke, “Says he wants to meet the one who fixed him up. He didn't think he was going to make it.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, we even got you a gift.”

“And why would you do that?” I said, narrowing my eyes at his statement, “I've already told you I'm not interested in any of your little deals.”

“A gift is a gift,” he shrugged, “Come on, there’s hardly anyone here today and I know you don’t just sell at the stall.”

“You’re right I don’t,” I said, packing up my vials and covering the stall in a tarp like cloth, making sure to hide all my product underneath the counter. To say I wasn't even a little curious would be a lie, “Just don’t want my shit to get stolen.”

“So is that a yes?” he asked, turning away and heading back in the direction he appeared from.

“Yep,” I replied quickly, hissing a spell under my breath before hurrying after him, making sure that when I looked back all my merchandise had disappeared from sight.

\---

“Hey Reiner! Ah- who’s your friend?”

“This here is Annie,” Reiner grinned, gesturing at me with a short nod, “She’s the one whose been supplying us with all that medicine recently.”

The guy behind the counter peeked shyly up at me before turning back to the sword display beside him, “I'm Bertholdt, it’s um… it’s nice to meet you.”

I nodded at him as Reiner went behind the counter to greet his friend with a toothy smile and a pat on the back, “Come on you two,” he said, swinging open the wooden door beside him in which looked like a small storage cupboard, “I got something and I suppose you ought to see it with your own eyes, Annie.”

I shrugged and followed Reiner in through the narrow doorway. As I had expected it was some sort of supply room filled with sturdy wooden boxes and a small display of well crafted weapons on a rack beside the door. They were more beautiful than any I had seen before. Delicate looking snakeskin patterns ran up their hilts and I soon realized that they very well resembled the body of a reptile. A small gasp escaped my lips as we passed them, stilling me in place as we neared the centre of the floor.

“Found them over a year ago, pretty things aren't they?” Reiner chuckled, noticing my stare, “Took a lot of work to keep them in this condition.”

“So you didn't make them?”

“I think business would be a hell of a lot better if we did.”

I nodded though it was barely visible in the dark of the small room. I heard his friend- Bertholdt, I think, stumble in eventually and with that the door slammed shut, leaving the three of us in complete blackness.

The sound of a lock turning jolted me out of my thoughts and I made a quick grab for my knife though it was knocked out of my hand only seconds later as I made a painful collision with the concrete wall.

“What the fuck- let me go!”

“I don’t think that’ll be happening until you calm the fuck down, you witch!” Reiner snarled, pressing his arm harder into my throat.

“What do you even want from me!? My merchandise!? I have nothing you need so let me the fuck go!”

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong, Annie,” he hummed. The innocent tone he spoke in made me want to be sick right on the spot, “You've got the mark.”

“Yeah? And what the hell are you going to do about that,” I hissed back. Thinking on my feet was one of my strong points, I couldn't let his knowledge deter me, “You want a fight, I’ll give you a fight.”

“Stop your squirming, missy. Unless you’d prefer my nice little blade here pressed against your throat instead.”

“Go ahead,” I wheezed, “I’m not stopping you.”

“R-Reiner, this wasn’t part of the plan,” Bertholdt spoke up from somewhere at the back of the room, “Let her down for god’s sake.”

Reiner shifted and then sighed in response, letting me down to the ground with a grunt. I spluttered and coughed for a short while until my breathing regulated, though I was still too injured to stand from my position on the hardwood flooring. My eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness by now and I could barely make out the outline of Bertholdt from across the room, still standing hesitantly beside the door. I drew back slightly as a small candle was lit, and he stepped forward, placing it on one of the many wooden crates.

“Is it true you bare the mark?” he asked, bending down to see me more clearly in the light.

I stared back at him for a few seconds longer before nodding slowly. There had to be a way to get out of here, even if it just means complying with them until I had the chance to escape.

“We weren't lying when we said we had a gift for you,” he continued, turning around and walking back over towards the rack of weapons displayed beside the door. He picked up something hanging along the edge and unwrapped the rope along the handle.

Reiner gestured towards the weapon to what as far as I could tell looked like any regular axe, though it had the same snake like pattern that ran from the heel of it’s handle all the way up to the back before the blade that was made of a strange looking metal. As soon as I touched the weapon it began to omit a sort of eerie blue glow. With the way Bertholdt had carried it over to me it also looked uncomfortably heavy, even for a big guy like him- but when I held it, it was strangely lightweight and I was able to grip it with ease.

“You can keep it,” Reiner said, “It was made for you, a shifter.”

I walked closer towards the light, examining my tool. The harder I stared the more visible the mark etched into it’s grip became.

“This is my mark,” I murmured, mostly to myself, gliding my fingers softly across the metal binding, “My mark-”

I cut myself off, turning to look at the two men, eyes suddenly wide as my grip tightened on the weapon, “I don’t understand. Why-? Why are you giving me this!?”

I felt Reiner’s hand clamp down on my shoulder reassuringly, “Because you’re one of us, Annie. That axe is your destiny.”

“My destiny,” I mumbled, before letting out a dry chuckle and turning to face him, “And what about you, huh? I didn't really see you as the type.”

“A shifter can be found in any form, we are lucky we appear human enough.”

“And what about him?” I asked, glancing over at Bertholdt who was beside the door, straightening up the weapons once again.

“Him too.”

“Huh,” I breathed.

“So will you do it?” Bertholdt spoke up, scratching at the shell of his elfish ear self consciously.

“Do what?” I deadpanned, finally calm enough to return to my usual demeanour.

“Release _them_.”

I raised my eyebrows and turned towards him, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Well, firstly we hooked you up with some pretty sweet gear and we could probably get you some extra padding for those pointy little elbows of yours,” Reiner snickered.

“I don’t give in to bribery.”

“How about a little bit of information then?”

“Say what you want, I make my own decisions.”

“The king is a fraud,” Bertholdt began, picking up a sword and tracing the hilt’s design with his fingers, “He’s been threatening war on Reiss’s kingdom for a while yes, but it’s only recently that he’s started creating a plan of action.”

“How do you know all this?” I asked although my question was soon answered when I turned my gaze to Reiner, “So, you are a guard after all.”

“Sure am,” he replied, lighting another candle and placing it beside the one that was already dying out, “There’s been a lot of talk in the castle lately, just so you know.”

I scoffed and turned back to Bertholdt, narrowing my eyes, “So, you think this is some sort of good cause? Innocent people are still going to die.”

“Do you still not get it?" Reiner snarled, "We're outsiders! We always have been and always will be!"

My glare hardened in spite of Reiner's words but Bertholdt didn’t drop my gaze, his expression near impassive.

“It’s either the people here or there, Annie,” he sighed, “It was a hard decision to make but we have our reasons and it’s not difficult to figure out that none of us belong here so don’t lie to yourself- I know you feel that way too,” Reiner nodded in agreement as Bertholdt continued, taking his eyes off of mine to stare at the floor, “You understand right...? Isn't there anybody you love? Isn’t there anybody you would do anything to protect!?”

He was almost screaming now, visibly shaken with undeniably glossy eyes that nearly glowed in the precariously dimming candlelight. His frustrations pained me dramatically. Starting to dig beneath my skin to expose endless, raw emotion.

I hesitated, lifting my hand to trace along the red that scarred my shoulders, “Then of course,” I whispered, “I’d do anything.”

“Then will you join us?” he asked, passing the sword to Reiner that immediately began to glow a strange golden colour while he brandished it towards the ceiling. Bertholdt huffed and picked up his own while I watched it unsheathe and radiate a toxic looking orange light as he held it pointedly above his head, “For that person. The one you care about.”

“I’ll do it,” I breathed, following their example and raising my own weapon over my head, “I’ll do it- I’ll help you release the titans. For that person.”

“Then just follow my lead as you are doing now and I’m sure we’ll all work well together, Annie Leonhardt.”

With a slash and a brief glimmer of light, the candles burned out, leaving us silent and shrouded in darkness. But it was only then at that moment when I finally realized something of vital importance.

_I hadn't told them my last name._


	2. The Hand That Once Ruled- Christa Renz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia Reiss makes an unlikely acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to finally be posting chapter two, as a little bit of added information this fic will have seven chapters from points of views of different characters then it will come back around again with seven more (So each character will have two chapters from their point of view) I will be posting the list of the seven characters chosen soon on the blog so check that for all the info.
> 
> For the official blog [click here](http://snkmedievalau.tumblr.com/) (Our blog provides a map for the story, inside information and illustrations for every chapter).

“Uh, Princess, are you feeling alright?”

I shook my head, laughing a little before slipping my feet into my shoes, “Yes, of course, nothing’s wrong. I just feel a little nauseous is all. It’s really nothing to worry about, Sasha.”

“Well that doesn’t sound all that good, princess,” replied the other girl, leaning forward to bite a large chunk out of an apple that was more than likely stolen from the kitchen downstairs, “You sure you don’t wanna get off your duties today ‘cause I’m sure they’ll let you rest a while longer if you ask.”

“No, no, a princess must attend to her duties after all,” I sighed, “Speaking of which, you should be in the kitchen, Sasha! I don’t think the staff would be very happy if they caught you slacking off on duty again this week!”

Sasha chuckled and jumped off of the chair by my dresser, apple still in mouth, “mmf!” she mumbled, taking another bite, “Well, I’ll be off then! Feel free to stop by the kitchen anytime, Princess Christa!”

I stared after her as she hurried down the hall until my wooden door swung shut at her exit. I did feel slightly uneasy today and that feeling was increased tenfold once I had made way down the staircase and up towards the throne room where my father sat with his head in his hands. As I made my way towards my seat I spotted the squire bent down before him, trembling as he continued to read from the scroll he was holding.

“I can’t hear him, what is he saying?” I said, looking up from my lap to inspect the man who was still shaking in his spot, “Speak up or are you ill? Many civilians have caught a fever in this weather but I’m sure it would be no problem giving you something to treat it-”

“That’s enough, Historia,” my father hissed from my side.

I turned to face him before sternly replying, “But this poor man is sick, couldn’t we possibly-”

“I said that’s enough!” he bellowed, ushering silence over everyone in the room as the sound echoed throughout the hall, “Read.”

The man cleared his throat and begun again, “B--by royal decree King Fritz has declared war between our two kingdoms unless paid compensation for the damage caused to his own kingdom. Titans have run amok within the walls and he believes you are to blame, sire. M-many innocent people have died-”

“But that’s nonsense!” I exclaimed, standing from my throne to point at the man, “Who sent us this warning!?”

This was completely outrageous. To think someone would dare to challenge our kingdom with a lie so outdated- it was just downright stupid.

“Historia, sit down! There is no such thing as titans, their creation is all part of a ploy to steal more money from the royal family. The people are misguided, all Fritz wants is war compensation.”

“But this man just said that they exist, father! They may not be the cause but this lie about them invading is just, it‘s just-”

“Blasphemy.”

“No!” I cried, “It’s not blasphemy, father. Do you not understand!?”

“Why you, stop disrespecting me in front of gue-”

“You would understand if you’d just listen to me!”

“Young ladies should not behave in such a crude manner,” he snapped, “not in front of visitors and especially not in front of the king!”

“But father, these claims aren‘t-!”

“You are stepping out of line and this type of behavior is not to be tolerated from a princess! Go to your room this instant!”

“But that isn’t fair, father! Shouldn’t I be allowed to hear of such a deceitful betrayal!? Our kingdoms have worked together for years and this is how he repays us!?”

“I’ve heard enough, you insolent brat!” he roared, pinching the bridge of his nose in the way I always saw him do when he was frustrated, “You.” he hissed, pointing at one of the guards standing at the back of the hall, “Escort her to her quarters. Now.”

The guard took me by the arm and pulled me roughly back through the room and into the hallway as I struggled to get out of their grip, walking behind me as I trudged back towards my bedroom.

“You don’t have to follow me all the way, you know,” I snapped, “I know how to get to my room, I’m not an infant.”

“Jus’ didn’t know you were so fiery, princess. That was quite the show you put on back there.” 

“Oh, do be quiet. Like I need any of your input- and stop with the pushing! Do you always treat a lady so gruffly!?”

“Not usually, but I can’t help but tease such a cute girl with such a loud mouth.”

“Ugh, I don’t understand why my father would appoint such a disrespectful man to escort me to my quarters, especially since you, sir, are the one with the loud mouth!”

“Funny,” the guard chuckled, removing their helmet to reveal a tanned, freckled and very feminine face, “It’s pretty distressing to hear that I’ve turned into a man overnight. Or maybe you just heard that from the other boys back there. Is that right, little princess?”

“You’re a woman,” I detected, stopping and furrowing my eyebrows slightly at her proposal, “And you’re- you’re a guard?”

“Awh, don’t tell me you’re just like your pops,” she grinned, “Well I’ll be damned… You sure are proper aren’t ya, princess.“ She leant down towards me slightly, examining my face before standing straight again, “It’s a shame, I thought you’d be a little bit more considerate after what I heard this mornin’”

I let out a small snort and turned to look up at her to find she was walking by my side, “Well, in that case I offer my sincerest apologies- does one have a name?”

“Why, thank you, Princess Historia,” she hummed, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear, “Jus’ call me Ymir.”

“Oh, I see. Well, since we are on a name to name basis from now on, I’m afraid you’ll just have to call me Christa,” I said, raising my eyebrow at her despite the small closed lipped smile making its way onto my face, “Or is that too proper for you?”

“Christa, huh? I guess it kind of suits ya.”

“I guess it does.” 

\---

“I’ve never been outside of castle grounds before,” I murmured, mostly to myself, as I pulled my hood over my head, “It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“No way, don’t tell me the market’s too dangerous for a princess like you,” Ymir grinned, knocking into my side slightly as we walked.

I gripped my coin pouch tighter and looked around curiously. It wasn’t often that I’d see so many people in one place, well, unless it were a ball or a national event. Ymir had coaxed me into spending a day outside of the palace for once and I had childishly accepted her invitation, though stepping out into the unknown seemed scarier than I had originally planned.

“Come on, Christa, don’t gimmie that face,” Ymir sighed, “Look, I’ll take ya to lunch or something to ease your nerves. Not everybody round here is all that bad- so come on, let’s go this way.”

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along beside her past the market stalls. She looked different out of armour, lean and ragged, but nether less still beautiful. I gasped as we whipped around the corner and into a small shop that smelled absolutely divine. 

“Where are we?” I breathed, turning around to examine the contents of freshly baked bread lined up along cut out paper.

“The bakery?” the freckled boy at the counter chuckled.

I jumped in surprise and Ymir snickered along side me, “Wow, you really don’t come out here often.”

“More like never,” I huffed, continuing to peer around the shop, “It smells really nice here.”

“That’s good,” the freckled boy inquired again, “It’s how I get the customers in.”

“I think that goes without saying, buddy,” said another boy with one of the strangest hairstyles I had seen in my life. He looked me up and down for a moment before turning away to get something out of a box placed on the counter.

Ymir rolled her eyes as we continued to look about the place. We decided on buying a loaf of bread to share between us and sat along the fountain in the town square. It was a strange feeling, becoming invisible to the outside world- to anyone that passed by we were just commoners, boring members within our crumbling society. 

“Don’t think so hard, you’ll get gass,” Ymir mumbled through her food before shooting me a teasing smile when she had swallowed it down.

“Oh, sure,” I snorted, “that’s real classy.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah.”

Ymir snickered and shoved another large chunk of bread into my mouth, making me cough around it as I swallowed it down grudgingly. She played rough for sure, though it was enduring more often than not. We spent the rest of our time there in near silence other than the usual remark or two from Ymir before heading back to the castle. The day I spent with her made me want to get out more often now I knew what was out of the palace and of course I’d bring her along, there was no doubt about it.

“It was fun,” I said, turning to face her on my way up the stairs towards my quarters, “I hope we can go out again soon.”

“I’d like that, princess,” Ymir grinned, scratching the back of her neck as she looked down at me.

“It’s Christa, I told you.”

“Right, Christa.”

“Well, um,” I mumbled, brushing my hair out of my eyes before stepping up slightly and heading towards my room, “Goodnight, Ymir.”

“Goodnight…” she replied, raising her hand in the form of wave before heading in the other direction, “Christa.”

\---

It had been a few weeks and my father still had yet to inform me about the war I presumed would be breaking out any day now. I had been appointed to stay in my quarters until meal times as punishment a few days after my outburst and now I was more than ready to be gone with this dreaded room entirely. Sasha would occasionally sneak out of the kitchen to see how I was coping when she had the chance, though she was usually caught by the head cook and brought back to her work station. Ymir, on the other hand, was always consistent in visiting me.

At first I was rather weary of her presence though it wasn’t unusual to see her on duty as often, despite her identity.

“Do they know you’re a woman?” I asked her one day, crossing my legs on my bed and leaning back on my hands to stare at her from across the room. Her face wasn’t entirely all that feminine, only barely enough for one to notice she was female if you really studied her closely. She was tall and lanky with an almost masculine build and her hair was cut short and pulled back to expose her long neck and if I dared to say- she was quite handsome looking.

“Some do, some don’t, that’s just how it is.”

“But my father, does he know?”

“If he knew,” she said, sauntering over to take her place on the bed beside me, “I don’t think I would even be here.”

I shivered as she placed her fingers underneath my chin, caressing the skin along my jaw line.

“And what about us?” I asked, leaning into her touch.

“What about us?”

“Um,” I turned my face away, trying to escape the heat creeping across my cheeks, “If you left I’d miss you, that’s all. And I know we haven’t known each other all too long but I always feel so alone within these walls- and I guess- I guess that when I’m with you that awful feeling always tends to…disappear.”

“Huh,” Ymir huffed before pulling me forward into a hug, “You sure that wasn’t a love confession?”

I shook my head and leaned back against her chest, “No- I- I just wish I could leave this damned place once and for all.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to start afresh. As someone new- someone different,” I turned my head upwards to look at Ymir. One of her long arms was still laced around my smaller frame, hands playing with strands of my blonde hair as she often liked to do, “I don’t want to be queen.”

“It’s your birthday next week isn’t it?” Ymir hummed against my ear. It was obvious she was trying to change the subject but I had no problem going along with it.

“Yeah, my eighteenth birthday.”

“Are they going to have a ball?” she asked, “Maybe I could dig up something fashionable enough to steal you away for a dance or two.”

“But I’d rather we danced together the whole night, Ymir,” I murmured, pulling her arms around me to reenact the swaying motion of a dancing couple, “Please.”

“You know I can’t do that, Christa.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, releasing my grip and folding my arms across my chest, “I wish things weren’t so hard but father has been stressed recently. I’m certain this kingdom is slipping further and further out of our grasp.”

I reached out on impulse but stirred slightly when I felt Ymir’s hand slip into my outstretched one, “We could run away,” she murmured, “Just you and me. We’d do better on our own.”

“But our kingdom has an army and victory is still possible. We could fight until the last man’s standing-”

“But you know, Christa,” Ymir said softly, “We can’t guarantee who that last man will be.”

“I know,” I whispered back, wiping away a tear that had somehow strayed away from my eye, “So lets stick together, okay?”

“Okay.”

\---

It was family tradition to wear robes made of silk on ones birthday. 

Sasha and some of the nicer parlor maids decided that since they were helping me dress they would also provide a few extra pieces as it was such a special occasion. The started by tying a corset around my waist and placing a metal hoop frame immediately underneath. The first layer of my dress was a plain looking shade of white with lace dancing along the bottom. It fit snuggly around my waist once the second layer was pulled on top. It was a stunning red colour and practically glowed in the candlelight of my bedroom.

“I got it!” Sasha squealed, running back into the room with bundles of gold ribbon in her arms.  
She quickly slung part of the thick ribbon around my waist and wrapped it around me a couple of times before tying it loosely into a bow at the back.

“Don’t forget this one!” 

Sasha grinned and stepped forward to take another smaller ribbon off of the raven haired maid, “Thanks, Mina! This is the final piece.”

She pulled a brush off of my dresser and began to carefully part my hair, finally pulling it into a neat bun and tying the ribbon around it into another golden bow.

“There! Now it’s perfect,” Sasha said, standing in front of me and nodding her head, “You better hurry down to the ballroom now, princess! We don’t want you to be late to your own party now do we?”

“You’re right, you’re right!” I grinned, taking a deep breath before pulling open the door, “Thank you all so much!”

They waved me off as I rushed out into the hall, quickly stepping down the staircase, unable to contain my excitement. It had been a while since I had been to a ball but I had always loved the glamour of it. The fancy clothes, the dancing, the crystal chandelier placed high above our heads for the occasion.

But as soon as I had rounded the corner I bumped into a familiar figure, wearing full armour and a unusual stone cold expression.

“Ymir!?” I exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, tugging me away from my bedroom and towards the armory, “Where are we going? I told you the ball is today!”

She looked away, pushing me in front of her as we rushed through the other side of the castle.

“Hey! Let go!” I yelled, tugging my arm out of her grip, “Why aren’t you answering me!? Tell me where we’re going!”

“There’s no time!” she snapped, pushing me into the room and tearing away at my ribbons and the first layer of my gown, “Dammit, Christa! Why’ve you gotta go wearing all this frilly junk!?”

“Stop!” I screamed, “Stop it! What are you doing!?”

“Don’t ask questions! Just do what I say,” she replied, pulling armour off of the racks and shoving it into my arms, “Put these on now, we’ve got no time to waste!”

I complied and slid the padding on, pulling the silver chest piece over my head before strapping a belt around my waist. There was something in her tone of voice that me stop and obey despite my already quickening anger. She tossed me some heavy looking boots to tug on over my underclothes and opened a chest to pull out a sword, passing it to me carefully as I looked on in confusion.

“What are we doing?” I whispered, vision blurring as I drew blood from my bottom lip, trying to make the feeling of fear disappear, “ _Ymir_ , what the hell are we doing!?”

She froze at my bitter tone and turned around slowly. Her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot but she managed to give me a half smile. But this smile was different, falser.

“Protecting you.”

I was silent after that, allowing her to drag me along until we reached the throne room. 

And that’s when I saw it. 

Fire had captured the kingdom aflame in a burning light while people ran amok in the chaos. I had nothing to say and the expression Ymir was wearing made it ten times worse. I had never seen her look so angry before, not even when one of the guards snatched her hand away from me that one time a couple of weeks ago. I bit back my own vexation as I dragged her forward, out of the gates and away from the screaming civilians.

I let out a piercing screech as we made our way through the town square, past the burning buildings and the cries of the people around us. My legs were sore and my feet were numb but I couldn’t stop, I had to keep going. When I turned to check on Ymir her face was blank as I tugged her along, making it hard for me to remain facing forward when I could still see the shock reflected in her eyes.

The Kingdom’s exit was hard to find through the madness but I was soon able to break down the barrier separating us from the forest. Screams echoed from about the place but I continued to run until my feet began to drag and I felt completely numb with the sensation. I dropped to my knees on top of the dirt and breathed heavily into the night. I could hear Ymir fall with a thud to the ground beside me but I was too light headed to acknowledge it, instead opting to shut my eyes and curl into her warmth.

When I awoke Ymir was sitting up beside me, picking at the dirt on the side of her face until I rubbed my eyes and sat up next to her, smoothening down my hair that had matted at the back.

“How long have you been awake,” I asked wearily.

“Longer than you,” she murmured back, eyes still not meeting mine.

I sighed and slumped beside her, biting back my tears yet again as the memories of last night came flooding back. It was unfair. Unfair that everything my family had worked for was torn to shreds, unfair that people had died that night, unfair that my birthday was tarnished and the day branded with fear.

“Hey now,” Ymir whispered, fingers tugging my chin up until our eyes locked together, “Right now, we’ve got to worry about ourselves.”

“But what about my father,” I snapped, teeth clamping together dangerously, “the people.”

“Listen to me now, princess, and listen good,” she hissed, grip tightening, “Forget about them, we need to figure out what to do with ourselves in this situation. Knowing if they are dead or not does nothing for us.”

“What do you mean it does nothing for us!” I spat, ripping her hand away from my face, “Those people, those people you want to ignore and forget about, they mean something to me. This Kingdom _means_ something to me. I said we will fight until the last man’s standing and if that last man is me I will just reinforce it. Yestra isn’t gone, Ymir. It’s not just something you give up on.”

Ymir sighed and got up from the ground, ignoring my words as I sat bitterly on the ground, “Look you stay here, I’ll make some marks or something so I can get back. We need resources.”

“What do you mean resources?”

“Food, water? I hate to break it to ya’, princess but way out here in the open, you’re not going to get no fancy silver platter.”

“It’s _Christa_ ,” I hissed, pulling myself off of the ground and straightening out my skirt, “And since you think I’m such a burden, I’ll go get them myself.”

“Woah now!” Ymir said, grabbing my arm to hold me back, “There is no way I’m letting you go into the woods scavenging for shit without protection-”

“I can look after myself!” I screamed, yanking my arm back as my words echoed about the forest.

I paused, breathing heavily and scolding myself mentally for my outburst before Ymir finally spoke up.

“Look,” she said, placing her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look up at her, “Everything- Everything has just gone to shit, alright? I just don’t want to lose you, I’m _worried_ about you. Don’t you get that, Christa?”

I scowled and sucked in my cheeks, feeling the wet gathering of tears fall from my eyes and run down my cheeks. They tasted bitter, they felt bitter.

Ymir sighed and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and tucking my head under her chin. She was warm and I relished in it, returning her embrace silently as the leaves on the trees rustled softly around us.

“I’m scared,” I mumbled into her chest, “Ymir, I’m really scared and I don’t know what to do.”

“Me too, Christa,” she whispered into my hair, "Me too."


End file.
